


오늘까지만

by kurasio



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-11-01 04:33:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17860358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurasio/pseuds/kurasio
Summary: 梁洪碩走的時候他還沒醒，他知道他要離開了，遂在最後一刻安靜得像隻冬眠的鼯鼠。





	오늘까지만

他稱之為潔癖。

當意識到壓印在他嘴唇上的溫度幾小時前才在他處繾綣趙珍虎的胃部突然像是有人在那引了火苗。他推開將他壓在沙發上親吻的梁洪碩，不顧對方錯愕的表情閃身進了廁所拉起馬桶圈就跪下來嘔吐。梁洪碩站在廁所門外的地墊上似乎有些不知所措，他想或許真的不能怪罪於他，但從喉嚨一路吐出穢物和酸液的嘴尚無暇顧及，最後頹然坐下時壓到了自己的腳踝，磁磚地還是太冷了些。

他說你不要再過來了，把時間留給別人。

那不是梁洪碩的錯，或許他們本來理解的就不太一致，所以當那雙手扣在別人纖細的腰間嘴唇吐出甜蜜的話語都在所難免。他知道梁洪碩有這個需求，但這個需求像是無形的絲線纏在他的脖子上，再緊上一分他就隨時要窒息。趙珍虎說你不要再過來了，東西現在收一收，鑰匙放鞋櫃上。

說完他攀著洗手台起來漱了口，蹣跚地回到房間裡關上燈，爬進被子裡躺平閉上雙眼。梁洪碩啪地一下掉出眼眶的淚水很稀見，他聽見他哭著說了些什麼，被他關在房間門外嚎啕哭泣的彷彿不是他記憶裡那個隨時都遊刃有餘的梁洪碩。太失敗了，他在沉睡前的最後一秒那樣想，並且祈禱天亮之後不會在門前看到梁洪碩卑微的乞求。

然而他的擔心是多慮的，半夜他醒來，打開門時已經沒有人在那了。備用鑰匙如他要求的那樣安靜地躺在鞋櫃上，像是被遺棄那樣刺眼。他把鑰匙隨手放進罩衫的口袋，漫不經心地在拿水的時候想像這樣的點到為止也許是梁洪碩唯一的優點了。他想不起喜歡的起步，但終點總是醜陋不堪的，讓他想把所有記憶塞進碎紙機，直到那些都碎裂得再也拼不回原狀為止。

梁洪碩走的時候他還沒醒，他知道他要離開了，遂在最後一刻安靜得像隻冬眠的鼯鼠。趙珍虎醒來時先揉了揉眼睛，窗簾密實實地拉著，分不清是白晝還是黑夜。

他在枕頭上靜靜躺了一會，然後決定起來弄點東西吃。冰箱裡還有上個月從老家帶回來的泡菜，還有隔餐的炒飯，他把食物從塑膠盒倒進瓷盤，然後放進微波爐裡。哥還是少用這種東西吧，梁洪碩總是嘮嘮叨叨，說用這種偷懶的方式加熱會破壞食物原本的成分，然後從流理台底下找出久沒用的平底鍋幫他把食物還原成可以入口的樣子。偶爾幫他加顆蛋，或者煮熱牛奶，活脫脫像個擔心他要長不高的老媽子。

微波爐叮了一聲，他將盤子端上桌，然後找到乾淨的杓子吃了起來。梁洪碩說的大概沒錯，微波後的炒飯像是失去了原本的美味，成了果腹之外再無其他作用的東西。或許他們之間亦同：執意要用破壞性的方式升溫，於是本來應當純粹的愛情在過程中質變，最後成了索然無味的關係。

只剩下互相傷害又妄圖以此療傷的關係，他在咀嚼的時候漫不經心地想，回想起這段拖拖沓沓的時間裡他是如何將自己逼得歇斯底里像是另一個不認識的醜惡的人，趙珍虎幾乎要笑出聲來。

他咽下嚼得過久的米飯，用筷子挾起泡菜塞進嘴裡，不覺刺痛了舌尖。說起來他險以為自己已然麻痹，無法從沉沉浮浮的生活中察覺更多將他的自尊揉爛的鎖事，然而最後還是被那一決定的瞬間給徹底壓垮傾毀。梁洪碩流著淚說不是那樣的，他看著熟悉又陌生的臉孔，走神地想可是那又怎麼樣呢。

最初梁洪碩也不是這樣，沒有那麼脆弱易傷，絕不輕易示軟落淚。他幾乎是半被強迫地接受了梁洪碩的告白，若那樣不倫不類的關係開始也算是告白的話。趙珍虎到很後來才想起他未曾從梁洪碩那裡得到確定性的任何話語允諾，那樣算是交往嗎？或只是動物相伴呢？他每每感到焦躁的情緒甚囂時卻又被索求無度的吻與身體交疊給沖昏了頭。他只知道他需要這個人，無論以何種形式在他的世界，要如何處理他交在他手裡的愛情，那都不是他所能想像或去承受之事。他選擇矇起雙眼，在黑暗中任憑梁洪碩拉著他的手將他帶往某處，直到再也無法失去他為止。

然而過多的自我欺瞞最終還是要走向粉碎。耳語間梁洪碩的名字開始與人連在一起，起先他充耳不聞，直到被端在他的眼前。梁洪碩說不是那樣的、不是那樣的、哥，說著邊紅了眼眶緊抓住他的手腕。很痛，他說，但不是又如何呢，你已經弄痛我了。

他們在漆黑的房裡談愛，梁洪碩的吻落在臉上，像針灸一樣灼熱。他說最後一次了，哥，就到今晚。他總是那樣子，任憑梁洪碩決定他們的開始，又讓它輕易結束。趙珍虎想說他並不是怪罪於他，只是扣子扣錯了，他們卻都走到了結尾才察覺。梁洪碩走的時候沒有叫他，如果拉起他的手背放在那雙充滿虛浮言語的唇間摩挲不算的話。他猜他的雙眼腫了起來，流了那麼多眼淚，總該留下一點痕跡。但他沒有睜開眼，即使睜開雙眼，在黑暗裡他也什麼都看不見。

趙珍虎把剩下的炒飯扒進嘴裡，他想食物突然變得難以下嚥或許也不是微波之故，只是陪他吃飯的人去別處了，如此而已。

  
  



End file.
